


родственные души стали бездушными

by mish_mish



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:59:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9503582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mish_mish/pseuds/mish_mish
Summary: Соулмейт-АУ, где у каждого на руках по два имени; на левом запястье — имя родственной души, на правом — противника. На руках Шерлока два имени и оба они одинаковые.





	

Было время, когда Шерлок смотрел на свои запястья с недоумением, даже малой толикой недоверия, но эти дни в прошлом, сейчас он на них не смотрит вовсе, скрывая за манжетами рубашек. На руках Шерлока, как и у всех прочих, два имени, в этом ничего странного нет, на левом запястье — имя родственной души, на правом — противника, врага, как бы пафосно это не звучало. На руках Шерлока два имени и оба они одинаковые.  
_Джеймс_. Обычное среднестатическое имя, едва ли не каждый третий носит его, но в окружении Шерлока, — малом, едва ли содержащим больше десяти человек, — носителя подобного имени нет.  
Шерлок прикрывает запястья бинтами и забывает, избавляется от этой ненужной информации — ему нет нужды знать имя своего соулмейта, а врагов у него и так предостаточно, акцентировать внимание на их именах у Холмса нет времени.  
Шерлок увлекается очередным делом — разгадывает загадку четырех самоубийств, таковыми не являющихся, узнает о своем почитателе и чуть хмурится на легкий укол в запястьях. Он обращает на это внимание, даже успевает начать анализ, но сирена полицейских машин и ворвавшиеся вслед за ней в здание полисмены отвлекают, слишком шумят и сбивают. Холмс больше не возвращается к этой информации за ненадобностью.  
Однажды Джон спрашивает, невзначай, просто потому что захотелось спросить. Он не спрашивает об имени соулмейта, — слишком деликатный, — он спрашивает о недоброжелателе, сопернике. Шерлок тогда безэмоционально, не отрываясь от написания сообщения, называет имя, и его ответ Джона нисколько не удивляет, только заставляет слегка поджать губы, то ли в предвкушении, то ли в напряжении. _Джеймс_.  
У Джона на этом же запястье это же имя и он смотрит на него несколько встревожено, оглаживая буквы пальцем: один злодей на двоих.  
Когда в игру вступает Мориарти; раздает ребусы, играется с жизнями людей, абсолютно вытряхивает Шерлока из скуки, Холмс думает, что одно имя он уже нашел. Шерлоку, такому гениальному, все просчитывающему, не составляет труда сложить два и два, собрать воедино имя. Злодей криминального мира, _Джеймс Мориарти_ , имя на его правом запястье.  
Впервые, когда Шерлок встречает Джима в больнице, представляемого Молли, он едва ли на него смотрит — ещё один Джеймс из сотни уже встречавшихся, ни первое имя, ни уж тем более второе. Этот Джим неловкий, роняющий предметы, и слишком простой, оставляющий свой номер на клочке бумаги. Это не тот Джим, и Шерлок не заинтересован.  
Он не заинтересован до того самого момента, пока белая футболка не сменяется костюмом от Вествуда, украдкой брошенные взгляды в больнице не перерастают в открытый флирт, с вплетенными в подтекст угрозами, а Джим из компьютерного отдела не превращается в Джеймса Мориарти. И все сходится.  
Джим неспешной вальяжной походкой ступает ближе; Шерлок держит его на прицеле Браунинга, следит за каждым движением и чувствует, как горят огнем метки на обеих руках. Он видит, как Мориарти поводит плечом, как потирает ладонью свое правое запястье, как расплывается в насмешке. Еще Шерлок видит Джона, обмотанного взрывчаткой, но уделяет тому лишь две секунды своего внимания — отводить взгляд от такого соперника, как Мориарти может быть чревато.  
— Ты ведь тоже чувствуешь это, верно? — Джим указывает рукой между ними, вздергивает бровью и воодушевленно, почти влюбленно добавляет: — Эту связь между нами.  
Мориарти кокетничает, улыбается, вставляет броские фразы и, кажется, наслаждается игрой, полностью отдаётся ей и требует того же.  
Шерлоку нравится эта игра, нравится то, что между ними происходит, его впечатляет Джим, тот самый Джим, с правого запястья. Он держит его в своём сознании, — в своих чертогах, — такого, каким видит — дикого, безумного, спирающего дыхание.  
Мориарти исчезает на месяцы, дает о себе знать упоминаниями из уст других, раззадоривает и подогревает интерес, оплетает собой, словно паутиной. Он мелькает, словно блик на воде, и Шерлоку едва ли удается достать до него; Холмс занят другим делом, занят с Ирэн Адлер, но напрягается при упоминании Мориарти.  
Когда стоящих дел нет, когда Шерлок почти лезет на стену от недостатка годных предложений, Холмс позволяет себе мысль о том, что был бы вновь не прочь сыграть с Джеймсом, вновь окунуться в разгадку его четких, слаженных ребусов. И Мориарти будто слышит; устраивает переворот в трех самых охраняемых объектах города, пишет его, Шерлока, имя на стекле витрины с Королевским драгоценностями в Тауэре и играет почти нечестно, нахально.  
Шерлок очарован его подачей, его разыгранными картами и понимает, что имя Джеймс на левой руке, имя соулмейта, половины, и имя на правой принадлежат одному человеку. Он понимает это в тот миг, когда уже поздно, когда они оба стоят на крыше их общего кульминационного момента, когда Мориарти стреляет и падает замертво. И Холмс старается дышать глубже, соображать быстрее и встряхнуть мертвого за плечи. Он делает все, кроме последнего, — он едва ли предполагал такой исход, — и теперь метки горят сильнее, почти пульсируют на коже, почти вопят от потери обоих имен.  
Шерлок продолжает смотреть на буквы на запястье спустя месяцы, годы, — не исчезающие, не потускневшие, не выжженные вместе с кожей, — и сомнения охватывают его легко, сомнения, что мертв. Он ждет любого момента, что вот сейчас, непременно сейчас появится, вновь станет угрозой, вновь снимет скуку.  
Джон вопросов больше не задает; на его левом запястье имя его жены, настоящее, не фальшивое, и он едва ли смотрит на правое, такое же четкое. Он счастлив и ему не до фальшиво-мертвых врагов.  
И Шерлок ликует внутренне, почти подскакивает на сиденье самолета, когда все экраны Лондона показывают _его_. Не ошибся, все еще чувствует приятное жжение под буквами, все еще в игре. Спустя месяцы ожидания и напряжения Холмс разочаровывается, тоже внутренне. Джеймс молчит; все еще скрывается в тени, все еще мертв для всех, все еще старается запутать Шерлока в этом. В деле о бюстах Тэтчер детектив оступается, слепо верит, что за всем стоит Джим, но попадает мимо. Мэри, улыбчивая и добрая Мэри смеется над ним и после своей смерти, подписывая диск со своим посмертным посланием так, подначивая его одержимость соперником. Шерлок намек понимает, но раны от потери друга еще не затягиваются и её издевку он опускает.  
Две недели в наркотическом бреду, балансируя на грани смерти, и Шерлок упускает главное в начале и находит под конец, когда дурман отходит, шок от удушья ослабевает, а мозг вновь начинает работать с прежней силой, не упуская из подкинутой записки ничего, выуживая оттуда ультрафиолетовые буквы, написанные знакомым почерком. Снова рядом, почти на расстоянии вытянутой руки, и запястья чешутся дико, почти причиняют дискомфорт от нехватки.  
Эвр говорит о смерти Джима раз в шесть минут, включает его записи, глупые и ненужные, до трех раз за одно задание и совсем не знает, что Шерлок, пусть и соглашаясь, верит ей едва ли. Метки на его руках говорят иначе, дают понять, что все почти как прежде, до встречи в бассейне, — вновь приходится ждать, вновь приходится искать и расследовать.  
Джеймс Мориарти _жив_ ; Холмс не сомневается, ждет его хода, чувствует их двойную связь, натянутую, и так и не прерванную.


End file.
